The Way it's Supposed to Be
by KiraKeybladeMaster
Summary: A one-shot of how the ending would change if Light planned ahead. Spoiler: Near dies! Hells yes! Look for the next one, The Final Battle. Be warned: it's really short.


**One-Shot: The Way It's Supposed to Be**

"35…36…37…38...39," Mikami counted, staring at his watching intently, ticking away the seconds Near and the others had to live.

Light Yagami sneered. "It's my win, Near." The white haired boy smiled, awaiting his triumph. Aizawa, who stood behind Light, gasped in disbelief.

"_40!"_

Near's eyes suddenly bulged. He fell forward from his sitting position as the SPK behind him, Rester, clutched his chest. Near stared up at Kira, Light, and the man looming above him and whispered, "I…but…I……" He closed his eyes for the last time. Mikami laughed hysterically as everyone in the warehouse began to fall over. Light stood over Near's lifeless body as the last of the Kira-opposers, Matsuda, fell to his knees – "Why…Light?" – and slumped over.

"We won God! Delete, delete, delete!" Mikami shouted, continuing to laugh.

Light would let him go on; he only had about another 15 hours to live. He searched Near for the fake notebook and found it quickly. Light's smile widened. '_Soon I will be the only one who knows of the existence of Death Notes,_' he thought. '_Tricking you was so much easier than I thought, Near. You are below L and never should have been named his successor. As soon as Mikami learned of his shadow and relayed the information to Takada, I had him make a second fake, the one you took from his safe deposit. I instructed him to take it out only if he had to kill someone with the real notebook. This way, you would be adamant of your victory for finding a hidden notebook. Then, you would become careless and try to advance your own plans, completely ignoring me. See, Mikami had three notebooks, the one in his brief case that you found, the notebook you took from his deposit box, and one he kept on his person at all times, concealed in his clothes. Sorry Near, but this battle is mine…_' Light kicked the boy who lay on the floor.

Ryuk cackled behind Light. "I wasn't sure you were gonna get out of that one, Light."

"Mikami, you have done well."

When Mikami heard this, he fell to his knees and bowed his head. "I knew we would win, God. Your will is my command." He sobbed happily.

"Now, I want you to give me the notebook," Light ordered.

The surprised follower looked up in shock. "But God, I have done all you asked!"

"Yes, and you have done well, but there is more for you to do. Now I want you to listen very carefully; these next few hours are critical. I want you to take a single page from the notebook and pass judgment on as many criminals as you can. When you have filled the page, destroy it."

"Yes, yes!"

Light walked over to Mikami. "I then want you to send an e-mail to NHN telling them they will be the next station that will broadcast my will. I also want them to broadcast this address as a harbor for those that are against Kira." Light handed him a slip of paper with an address written on it.

"Your will is my command, God," Mikami repeated.

"Light!" Misa cried, pouncing on the man as soon as he walked into her hotel room. "I missed you!" she pouted. "Where have you been?"

"Work. Listen Misa, I need to use the other room for my computer. I ask that you would stay in here," Light said, not looking at her.

"But I _reeeally_ missed you! We haven't seen each other in so long," she protested. "I thought maybe we could spend some time together." She traced her finger around on his chest.

"Maybe another time." Light loosened his tie slightly, and then left the room without looking at her. Ryuk chuckled at Misa's puffy face and followed Light. "It's impolite to turn down a woman's company, Light," he said, amused.

"I don't have time for that now," Light warned Ryuk. "I'm so close to finally stamping out the last of my obstacles. Soon, Ryuk, I will be the god of this new age, and there will be no one to stop me." He pulled both notebooks out of his jacket pockets. "In about eleven hours, Mikami will die, leaving me to be the only one who knows of the existence of the Death Notes."

"What is the address you gave to Mikami?" Ryuk asked, apparently curious.

Light turned on the mini-TV beside his computer and said, "Look at this, Ryuk." It was the NHN station and Light's plans were moving much sooner than he had expected. Ryuk giggled delightedly. It had only been about four hours since he had left Mikami, and look how quickly he had gone into action.

On the screen was an aerial view of the Wammy House. Smoke was rising from a pair of cars that, judging from the way the fronts were bent out of shape, had apparently been used to ram down the front gates. A rather large crowd of Kira followers, worshipers, and sympathizers, each toting some kind of weapon or blunt object, had broken down its gates and were now converging on the orphanage itself. The camera was set to look down on the crowd from above. It moved to look at a longhaired, blonde man with a microphone. "This is a special broadcast for NHN, reporting live from above the Wammy House here in England, a known refuge for criminals against the rule of our lord Kira. Earlier today, an e-mail arrived at our station from none other than Kira confirming NHN as his new chosen station to convey Kira's words to the people." A smug look briefly crossed his husky features. "Included in this e-mail was the address of this orphanage, a secret producer of sinners against Kira that he has asked us to eradicate." The view of the camera shifted again to look at the crowd below.

"Now what you are seeing is the force behind Kira that has gathered for the common goal of shutting down this obstruction of justice. Just hours ago…"

"So that's what you meant when you said you were going to get rid of the resistance. You're no fun anymore, Light," Ryuk said with a grin.

"Yes, and not only that. I plan to crush all hope of rebellion. There are more orphanages like this all over the world. I will personally see to it that I have no more Nears or Mellos on my hands ever again." Light finished with a grin, and then he began to laugh.

* * *

A/N: Once again this one-shot i brought to you in a better, revised version. But I can't take all the credit on this one. Lots of thanks go out to Ohka Breynekai for the use of her great editing skills and for putting up for my countless errors. Remember to review to tell us how we did! Later! 


End file.
